


Helicopter Parenting

by ClockSpeakerPhone



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockSpeakerPhone/pseuds/ClockSpeakerPhone
Summary: Charlie has a fit of uncontrollable lust due to her Succubus heritage on her mother's part.Thankfully, daddy dearest is eager to help.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Helicopter Parenting

The tall, empty halls were silent, as they should be in the midst of the night. Only the rhythmic droning of rattling gears coming from a large, wall mounted clock broke the eerie silence. 

Soon, other sounds would join it, as well. Namely, bedsheets being disturbed by the restless body under them. Annoyed, almost pained groans of desperation escaping Charlie's throat as she kicked around and rolled her body in a meaningless effort to calm herself down. 

She simply couldn't take it anymore. The past few days had been simply.. gruesome. No matter how she tried to put those filthy thoughts to rest, she just couldn't fight her nature. She knew that this wasn't normal. It didn't feel like a regular, impulsive lustful itch. This feeling, this pain originated from deep inside her. It was her mother's fault, of course. She cursed herself, under her breath, in the heat of the moment, that she had inherited the worst out of both her parents. 

Charlie rolled around some more, ending up laid on her chest, burying her face against her pillow, while her lower body was propped up, with her knees firmly pressed against the mattress. She had this time to herself. Her right hand slowly crept down her torso. Perhaps, if she gave in, it would go away. It'd stop bothering her. At least this time, maybe it'd work. It's not as if she didn't try masturbating before. Yet, so far, it only provided her with some momentary relief. She slid her hand through her panties, tugging them down a few inches to give herself some space and comfort, before her fingers started working her slit. She wasn't being gentle to herself. Hell, she didn't feel as if she was enjoying it. She just wanted it over with. Her movements were rash and jerky, reflecting her diminishing patience and, while she was lost to herself, punishing her body, she heard that voice. 

"Little darling, you're not going to accomplish anything that way." 

The blood in her veins simply froze solid in an instant. She scrambled to roll herself on her back to face the source of the voice, Lucifer, and to at least attempt to cover herself, struggling to get a grip on the bedsheets and pull them over her chest. If that meant anything after how he's seen her like, anyway. She looked up at him, that awkward, forced smile on her face showed just a little of her fangs. Her hair were beyond disheveled and her eyes were red due the lack of sleep. 

"H-how long have you been there?" 

"Long enough to understand what you're going through.. May I?" 

The older demon made a vague gesture to her bed. Of course, he wasn't really asking her permission, he didn't even wait for her to reply before he sat down on her bed, next to Charlie, bringing a leg over it to angle himself towards her.

His movements were as slow and graceful as ever, which maybe was sort of funny, considering he was nude save for a pair of plain white underwear, given how he was just woken up by Charlie's restlessness.

The princess of Hell sat back, silent and panicking, her head was making all sorts of fast, random thoughts. Most of them, in her pleasure deprived mind, involved the man closest to herself at the moment and herself. The fact that this man happened to be her father made Charlie's rosy cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. That lanky, pale body made Charlie's heart race, but she knew deep down that she wasn't thinking logically. It was her... condition that made her have these thoughts. She tried to avoid looking at her dad, embarrassed.

"I know your mother better than she knows herself, love, and by extension, I know you.. What's happening to you can't be cured so easily, and believe me when I'm saying I won't sugarcoat this, but you need to use a man.." His eyes stayed pinned on Charlie for a moment, accompanied with that toothy grin of his before he broke out of it and continued. "I will, hah, commend you though on trying to fight it off. Your mother was, in comparison, simply uncontrollable whenever she had this happen to her." There was another pause. "I'll just let you know.." He let out a sigh, shifting his gaze away before returning it to his daughter's eyes, and not subtly at all, laid a hand on her exposed thigh. "..that I would be a terrible father if I wasn't willing to help my child with it's needs.." 

There was that smirk of his again, yet Charlie's expression was one of plain terror and disgust. Even her ever present cheery, awkward smile was gone. He couldn't be possibly offering this. She couldn't possibly be considering this. Right? Right? Yet as her eyes darted down to her pale thigh, without her head moving an inch, those thin and agile-looking fingers were still hooked on her flesh. 

"I.. N-no..I can take.. take care of it.." 

She was almost shaking, her voice lowered down to a whisper as if she was now scared of her mother eavesdropping on what they were talking about. Yet Lucifer's expression was as calm as one's could be. Letting his daughter's words sink in for a few seconds, leaving the two of them in silence, with only Charlie's heavy breaths and that damned clock filling the room with sound, he finally leaned in, raising an eyebrow, while his free hand, shot to get a hold of hers, prying it off the bedsheets and letting them fall down to her abdomen, exposing her chest once more.

"Now, little darling, can you, really?" 

Charlie didn't need much encouragement to break down completely, these words were enough for her to start shamefully sobbing at her own perversion, nodding in acceptance and burying her face into her father's chest. Lucifer allowed her some time to herself, just to get this out of her system before he nudged her face up to face him. It felt as if he was aiming to kiss her for a moment. Charlie felt that dread in her again, but, instead, he leaned in and went straight for her neck. Kissing, licking and teasing along, while ever so gently, laying her back down on the bed, pinning her under him. 

Even if Charlie was nervous and unsure, he was quite certain about what he was about to do. A kiss would make things, oh, so awkward. He didn't love or want her, at least this way. He did so just as a father and he was doing her a service. The hand on her thigh fulfilled the purpose it had been planted to do all along, getting Charlie's leg out of the way, just so he could lay over her comfortably, as he teased her more and more, to the reply of his daughter's moans and gasps. 

He pushed himself up, exchanging a moment of wordless eye contact with his little Charlie before he moved his face lower. Kissing her along sternum, as he trailed down, before his lips enveloped one of Charlie's nipples. The pale girl tensed up. Shutting her eyes and gripping the sheets. Unable to believe this was really happening, but also unable to stop herself from enjoying it. An unnaturally long tongue toyed with her breast. Those sharp teeth kept teasing her skin, just enough to force some more desperate moans out of her. Meanwhile, that hand of his that had completed it's previous task, slid over her leg, brushing against it as it did so, and finally made it's way to her mound. She could feel his fingertips sliding over her lips. Softly running across at first, then, putting some more pressure onto her as they rubbed and pinched and groped. Lucifer kept pleasuring her like this, enough to allow her to get used to the feeling. Not long after, without warning, growing restless himself, admittedly, he hooked a finger of his and let it slide inside her. 

Charlie's eyes shot wide open again. What the hell was she doing? What was she allowing him to do? Those thoughts faded as quickly as they appeared as she lost herself in the sensation of that warm, agile digit grinding against her walls. She was quite plainly in heat, and already, he was providing her with more pleasure than her clumsy, awkward movements ever did. Her juices were running down her thighs, making a mess of her sheets and of her father's hand. He started thrusting, giving her a small taste of what was to come, before he finally pulled his face off her breast. A trail of saliva connected his lips to her nipple. He wiped his chin with his forearm before he spoke out again. 

"Don't feel bad.. Just enjoy yourself, alright, love?" 

He cocked his head to the side a few degrees, running his tongue across her lips, while Charlie couldn't help but nod. She spent most of the time already gripping the sheets, yet now, she let go of the fabric, bringing her hands over to caress his face. That little act of tenderness surprised Lucifer, as was visible on the reaction on his face, but he grew to enjoy her touch. He smiled warmly, pulling that hand that was tirelessly working her out of her body and bringing it over to his face. With a suggestive expression plastered all over his face, he ever so slowly licked the digit that spent the past few minutes inside her. Wanting her to see this. Charlie's chest was burning up. This surely shouldn't be as arousing as she thought it was. She was not thinking straight. How could she snap out of it?

He repositioned himself a little higher up, over her. He used a hand to keep himself raised up, while the other one moved to pull his underwear out of the way, bringing them down to his thighs and allowing his erection to spring free of it's confines. Without asking her, without fishing for her reaction. Just letting this happen. He wouldn't admit it, at least not to her, but it's not as if he wasn't enjoying himself. That bulge in his underwear and that little stain of pre it left behind was enough proof of it already.

Charlie couldn't bear staring directly, no matter how curious she was. She was far too shy even with her condition being as is. Her eyes looked anywhere but there. Up to the ceiling, to nothing in particular, and then to her father's face, which wasn't really paying attention to her in the moment, too busy getting himself settled to return her looks. Even if she didn't want to see it, though, she was surely going to feel it. 

She could feel his warmth press against her entrance, something that also made her feel a knot in her throat. It was all just so weird. She wanted to tell him to stop, but words just wouldn't leave her throat. Softly, he positioned himself over her. He tried to make this enjoyable to her. He didn't want to make this even more uncomfortable for her than it already was anyway. He had to be gentle with his little demon. He brushed her hair with his free hand, looking down to her and she returned the favour, smiling again for the first time that night. "T-thank you.. dad.. daddy.." She whispered out, to the reply of a chuckle on Lucifer's part, before he leaned in to kiss her forehead and prepared himself for what was to come. 

Slowly but surely, he bucked his hips against her. A laboured grunt on his part was met with a soft moan on hers. She could feel him sink in. Inch by inch. His heat was spreading inside her in a way she could never have imagined. Her hands moved to hold onto his sides, before they just gave up trying to hold back and wrapped themselves around him in a hug. The older demon pushed himself as far as he was satisfied with, before he pulled back, only to roll his hips back against hers, accompanying his movement with another moan. And then he repeated the motion. Faster this time. And again. Faster. And again, and again. The heavy, wooden bed creaked under them. Enriching this cacophony of voices coming from the father/daughter duet. 

Charlie raised her legs up, trying to find herself a more comfortable position, letting them idly wave back and forth as her father thrusted. Meanwhile, Lucifer had brought his head back to her shoulder, while he locked his arms, bringing them under hers, and resting his hands on the sides of her head. Caressing her face and hair to comfort the obviously shook up girl. Resuming his gentle kissing, though, he couldn't resist but gently bite at Charlie's ear, at least once. Teasing her a little more than he probably should. Well, since he's doing this in the first place, he's clearly gone over a lot more important boundaries. His movements intensified, and Charlie's grip on him only got tighter and tighter. Her legs folded over his back, holding him close to her, not that he had in mind leaving any time soon. 

Their chests were pressed together. They could feel eachother's heartbeats, getting faster and faster, in sync with the thrusting. It wouldn't be long before Charlie felt something building up inside her. Only getting more intense every time Lucifer pushed down against her. She bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes. She was only prolonging the inevitable. Lucifer heard it whispered, under moans and gasps. "D-daddy.. I'm going to.." He didn't need to hear any more. His movements found renewed vigour, working towards giving his Charlie the release she needed, with a mock sense of duty. He felt her insides clamp down on him, muscles pulsating in desperation. Moans turned to breathless gasps. Her body squirmed and shook under his. Suddenly, she squealed out, holding onto her father tightly enough to leave quite the marks on his back with her fingernails, as she rode out her orgasm, crying out in release with tears in her eyes.

Lucifer continued, slowly and gently after she was done and spent. Kissing and caressing his tired, needy daughter, who was breathing heavily under him, before he unceremoniously pulled out, stroking himself to completion and letting his seed spill onto the bedsheets, even if he couldn't help but get a few droplets to land on her exposed body. With a final kiss to her forehead, after just simply staring at her as she layed down, with her eyes closed and her chest heaving up and down, he sat up, getting out of between his daughter's legs and sat on the edge of the bed again, catching his breath. He was an old man after all. While he was doing so, alone with his thoughts, he felt himself being pulled into a hug. He gave in, wrapping his arms around Charlie and softly petting her.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a first attempt at a bit of short smut-making. I hope it wasn't.. that bad.  
> As long as at least one person found it entertaining, (at least not in the 'Haha, look at that awful piece of text' way), it'll have fulfilled it's goal.


End file.
